Nowadays, the hardware computing power of the mobile intelligent terminal is very powerful, besides basic mobile communications services such as calls, text messages, it also has many other features. Its computing capacity and processing speed are in no way inferior to PCs or laptop computers, and the size of the LCD screen also tends to be larger and larger, allowing users to get a better experience. High-clock speed, multi-core CPU (central processing unit) and a variety of hardware accelerators are increasingly used in a variety of mobile intelligent terminals.
According to the statistics, the CPU and large LCD are the main power consuming objects in the mobile intelligent terminal. Although the capacity of rechargeable batteries in the mobile intelligent terminal is increasing, it is impossible to achieve unlimited capacity based on the considerations of the current technological level and the economic costs as well as the terminal volume. Due to the significantly shortened life cycle of a single charge of the mobile intelligent terminal, a number of users using mobile intelligent terminals will be equipped with multiple batteries or carry portable charging devices. The use of these auxiliary devices, for the users, needs to carry additional accessories, which is inconvenient for use.
In view of the mass market applications of the large-screen mobile intelligent terminal, the battery life of the terminal will be more and more criticized by users, and extending the battery life under the conditions of existing hardware and software is very urgent, therefore, designing an appropriate power saving method on the basis of the current hardware and software is very important.